The objective of this research is to assess the benefits of a new method of CPR (simultaneous compression and ventilation, SC-V CPR) in terms of short and long-term survival and lessened cerebral dysfunction. The research will compare SC-V CPR to conventional CPR as currently performed in a field setting in Dade County, Florida. Units of the Miami and Dade County Rescue Squads will utilize the new technique in a mid-point cross-over design. Data will be gathered from several sources to include the rescue interview, autopsy protocol, death certificate, and hospital chart abstracts. In addition, neurologic status of surviving patients will be assessed utilizing a mini mental status examination augmented by other measures of mental status. The several sources of data will be used to test reliability and validity of data collection methods.